Project Summary/Abstract Advanced Medical Electronics Corporation and our partners propose to develop a Socially-Assistive Robot (SAR) system for persons with dementia (PWD),(mild cognitive impairment, Alzheimer's disease, or other dementias), who are living in assisted living facilities. The proposed system uses Augmented Intelligence (AI) to communicate with the PWD in natural language. The system's goals are three-fold. First, the system helps PWD transition from living in their homes to ALFs by fostering relationships and conveying schedules. Second, the system enables PWD to age in place by addressing the challenges that often lead to an escalation of care (i.e., nursing homes). Third, the system engages PWD via activities such as storytelling and simple games. We will integrate the proposed SAR system with current assistive technology, which is based on the evidence from tested, personalized psychosocial approaches to deliver non-drug intervention to improve everyday behavior, function, and quality of life in PWD. A strong multi-disciplinary team of engineers, academic experts in SAR and PWD, and a commercialization partner has been assembled to achieve these goals.